Revs Warlock Spielhilfe/MagieMoral
Schritt 1: Von Magie und der Moral auf Azeroth Um einen Warlock spielen zu können, sollte man sich zuerst mit seiner Motivation auseinandersetzen, warum er tut was er tut. Die beiden wichtigsten Themen sind die Magie und die Moral auf Azeroth: Die Magie ist ein heikles Thema und ich gebe vorweg etwas Wichtiges zu bedenken: :Magie war und ist von den Machern der Hintergrundgeschichte als das gefährlichste Element Ihrer Welt beschrieben worden. Allerdings gilt diese Definition nur für die am meisten verbreitete und mächtigste Form der Magie: Arkane Magie. Arkane Magie entstammt einer anderen Dimension, einer Art parallel Universum, welcher der „wirbelnde Nether“ genannt wird. Diese Dimension besteht nur aus arkaner Magie, diese Magie dort ist wild und rein und so mächtig das sie in andere Dimensionen hineinreicht und dort nutzbar wird. Laut offiziellem Lore reicht der wirbelnde Nether von Welt zu Welt und ermöglicht so auch Reisen über große Distanzen. In alten Warcraft Büchern wurde er auch oftmals als „Hades“ oder „Hölle“ bezeichnet. Einige Lebewesen, wie die mächtigen Titanen“ sind in der Lage arkane Magie so zu formen, dass sie in verflüssigter Form dazu genutzt werden kann Leben zu schaffen. Andere Parteien wie die brennende Legion sind Wesen aus purer Magie (obwohl es auch Dämonen gibt, die erst durch Magie zu solchen wurden) und gieren danach jede Form von Energie im Universum zu vernichten. Arkane Magie gibt dem Wirkenden das Gefühl von Macht, Befriedigung und lässt den Wirker erahnen was kommt wenn man sich Ihr tiefer hingibt. Die Magie ist in unbewussten oder falschen Händen wie eine Droge, sie vernebelt den Geist und setzt Gefühle bis hin zum Selbsterhaltungstrieb außer Kraft. Die Gefahr der Abhängigkeit zum wirbelnden Nether ist etwas sehr gefährliches, Magier und Warlocks nennen sie „Korruption“. Die Korruption erfolgt schleichend, der Korrumpierte wird im Normalfall nicht einmal merken, dass er bereits süchtig ist, solange er Magie regelmäßig wirkt. Als „Vergleich“ nehmen wir eine Tüte Bonbons (und übertreiben ein wenig). Wenn man immer Bonbons hat und sie essen kann wird man vielleicht am Anfang gar nicht merken, dass sie einen beherrschen. Erst wenn man keine mehr hat treten Entzugserscheinungen ab. Magie ist für den Süchtigen etwas normales, er verinnerlicht sie so sehr und sucht immer Mittel und Wege an mehr zu gelangen und seinen eigenen Körper damit zu sättigen. Er mag das Gefühl der Macht die durch seinen Körper strömt und sich z.B. in einer Woge Feuer auf den Gegner entlädt. Diese Nutzer der Magie suchen, falls sie nicht irgendwann Ihrer Sucht gänzlich verfallen und wahnsinnig werden, neue Wege um die Verbindung zu Ihrem Körper und der Magie zu verstärken. Und das ist es was ein Warlock tut. Er sucht Mittel und Wege, fern ab von den wissenschaftlich Angehauchten Theorien der Magier der verschiedenen Schulen wie Stormwind oder Dalaran um die wilde Magie zu beherrschen und sie sich untertan zu machen. Er ignoriert bewusst jegliche Sicherheitswarnungen aus den alten Lehrbüchern und verfällt mit jedem Spruch oder jeder Emotion mit der er Magie wirkt tiefer in die Korruption. Die Korruption erzeugt neben einer direkten körperlichen Abhängigkeit auch tiefe seelische Schäden. Der Warlock verliert mit seinem bestreben nach Macht immer weiter Hemmungen und gibt sich seiner eigenen Gier nach Wissen und mehr Magie hin. Seine Methoden werden radikaler, seine Zauber mit der Zeit mächtiger und exponentiell brutaler und zerstörender. Verhaltensmerkmale wie Ignoranz, Spott und Hohn für seine Mitmenschen prägen sich aus. Der Korrumpierte sieht in seiner Umgebung Werkzeuge und bestenfalls Helfer bei Ritualen die auch dabei sterben können. Gefühle wie Liebe, Freundschaft oder Treue degenerieren und werden als hinderlich eingestuft. Loyalität ist ein Fremdwort, kann aber notfalls eine Zeitlang geheuchelt werden wenn es ein Erfolgsversprechendes Erlebnis gibt. Womit wir beim zweiten Teil dieses Abschnittes wären: Der Moral Jede Gesellschaftliche Struktur baut auf gewisse Regeln auf, auf Wertvorstellungen die bis in die obersten Reihen der Bevölkerung gelebt werden. In unserer „realen“ Welt sind es oftmals Religionen, Traditionen und Gewohnheiten. :Anmerkung :Beispiel für Gewohnheit: Während man in China gerne mal „fremdartige“ Tiere verspeist, gibt es hier in Europa oftmals Gerichte die wir gern als „normal“ einstufen und verziehen bei den Gewohnheiten unserer ausländischen Mitbürger das Gesicht. Auf Azeroth verhält sich das ähnlich. :Anmerkung :Viele Rollenspieler in WoW setzen die realweltlichen Moralvorstellungen mit denen aus „unserer“ Welt gleich. Jedoch nimmt man so einem Teil der Welt in der man sich zu bewegen sucht den „Charme“ der sie authentisch macht. Azeroth hat viele parallelen zu unserer Welt, aber ungleich mehr welche, sie sich von unserer Unterscheiden lässt. Fangen wir bei den Menschen und Zwergen an. Menschen und Zwerge lebten lange in Freundschaft beieinander und teilten gemeinsam eine „Moralvorstellung“ in Ihren Gesellschaften. Die Lehren des heiligen Lichtes. Das heilige Licht ist keine Religion, sondern eine tief verwurzelte spirituelle Philosophie die seit nun fast 2900 Jahren besonders in den Reihen der Menschen gelehrt wird. Man glaubt nicht wie z.B. die Tauren an eine Erdenmutter, nicht wie mittlerweile viele Zwerge an die Titanen die sie geschaffen haben, oder die neuen Verbündeteten Nachtelfen an eine Mondgöttin. Man glaubt an sich selbst. Das heilige Licht ist eine stetige Prüfung des eigenen Bewusstseins, jene die ihm folgen erhalten körperliche und geistige Führung. Ziel ist es Seele und die Gefühle in Einklang miteinander zu bringen. Das heilige Licht lehrt eine Gleichung zwischen Gefühl und Seele und wenn diese Gleichung im selbst stark genug ist, entsteht eine direkte Verbindung zum Universum. Sie manifestiert sich in dem der Gläubige durch seine Sinne und seine Emotionen fühlt. Durch jedes Gefühl, sei es das erste atmen des neugeborenen Kindes auf seinem Arm, die erste große Liebe oder wenn er etwas wahrnimmt das ihm vor Schönheit den Atem raubt, manifestiert sich diese Verbindung zum Universum. Diese Gefühle, versichern dem Gläubigen dass er existiert. Das heilige Licht lehrt: Fühlst Du das Du selbst existiert so existiert auch das Universum. Und wenn jenes Wissen der Existenz des Universums sich in Glauben etabliert, kann man auf die Ereignisse im Universum direkten Einfluss nehmen. Das Licht versucht die Welt zu einem besseren Ort für alle zu machen, daher ist der Glaube an die Existenz des selbst und des Universums nur ein Teil der Lehren des Lichtes. Nach der Erkenntnis und dem Glauben an das Universum versucht der Gläubige, das Gute im Universum zu vergrößern. Der Gläubige weiß das Verzweiflung, Gier, Hass und alle anderen Gefühle die negativ ausgerichtet sind das Universum verdunkeln. Darum versucht er so gut es geht eben jene Gefühle von allem was lebt abzuhalten. Wenn ein Wesen nach jenem guten verlangt arbeiten viele andere daran diesen Wunsch wahr zu machen. Wenn jemand das Gute das er damit verbreitet wenn er anderen hilft an seine Seele reichen lässt wird er seine eigene innere Schönheit spüren und jene auf sich selbst zurückwerfen… und daran wachsen. Wege die Verbindung zum Universum und zum Licht zu verlieren: 1.) Das selbst und das Universum zu verweigern, um zu persönlicher Gier zu greifen. So kann jener nicht das Universum verändern und es zu einem besseren zu wenden. Dem Werk und den Lehren der Dämonen oder Untoten zu erliegen ist ein solcher Weg, weil Kraft aus den Seelen anderer zu gewinnen und dafür vorher sinnlos zu töten ist nichts was das Licht predigt. 2.) Das Selbst aufzugeben um sein Leben rein für andere auszurichten. Mag nobel klingen, jedoch verweigert man das selbst… die Selbstaufgabe ist etwas das die Leben von vielen Paladinen bedroht… daher suchen sich viele einen Anker der sie daran erinnert das man ab und an sich selbst bewusst werden muss. Das heilige Licht ist der Teil zwischen Genusssucht und Selbstaufgabe. !!! Wichtig:!!! Die Schatten eines Priesters sind nicht die Schatten wie sie von beispielsweise Hexern oder Nekromanten genutzt und aus dämonischen Lehren der arkanen Magie gespeist werden. Es sind alte Lehren, der „verlorenen Schatten“ diese setzen sich aus verdrehten eigennützigeren Zielen zusammen, bestehen allerdings auch aus drei Tugenden: Respekt, Geduld und Macht. Eine vierte Tugend ist ebenso integriert dabei handelt es sich um „Tod“. Die Verlassenen benutzen diese Art des Lichtglaubens in einem religiösen Schattenkult und vermutlich geistern in den Hallen der Allianz auch noch Schriftsätze zu diesem Thema herum. ( Näher kann ich leider nicht zu diesem Thema eingehen. Eine genauere Erläuterung würde den Rahmen sprengen.) Der Weg dem Licht zu folgen ist es den drei Tugenden zu entsprechen die da wären: Respekt Geduld Mitgefühl Jede Tugend ist verwoben mit einem Prinzip und einer Lehre. Respekt - Jedes Ding hat seine eigene Verbindung zum Universum. Lektion: Schade nicht dem, das Du selbst schätzen würdest, wäre es Deins. Die Vernichtung des Glückes eines anderen, verhindert das Wohl der gesamten Welt. Vertun wir uns nicht: Krieg, Strapazen und alle arten des Konfliktes stellen den Gläubigen vor große Proben seines selbst. Zu unterscheiden was richtig und falsch ist ist schwer… aber der Gläubige versucht die welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, ohne in seinen oder den Schatten eines anderen gefangen zu werden. Geduld- Die Welt ist zu groß um sie an einem Tag wieder auf zu bauen. Lektion: Beharrlichkeit bringt Kraft Geduld zeichnet einen Gläubigen aus. Viele junge Adepten der Kirche sehen sich mit einer Welt voller Leid, Gier und Neid konfrontiert und verlieren oftmals die Hoffnung weil sie wissen das es ein ganzes Leben braucht um manches davon zu mindern oder zu beseitigen. Allerdings mildert jeder eingriff des wahren Gläubigen den Schaden um sich herum ein wenig mehr, und die Geduld lehrt ihm das auch wenn er nur einen Ziegel eines Gebäudes in seiner Zeit wieder an seinen Platz bringen kann… es ist ein Ziegel weniger. Mitgefühl- Du gewinnst mehr, wenn Du das Leben anderer verbesserst als Dein eigenes. Lektion: Hilf stets und frei, aber halte auch den Geholfenen hoch in Ansicht. Es ist die letzte, mächtigste und zugleich gefährlichste aller Tugenden. Sie wird erst gelehrt wenn die ersten beiden vollständig verstanden und befolgt werden. Das Mitgefühl lehrt das die eigene Verbindung zum Universum sehr stark ist, aber es dennoch nur eine einzelne Verbindung ist. Daher versucht der Gläubige die Verbindung anderer zu verstärken in denen er hilft deren Glück zu verstärken. Als Nebeneffekt steigt nicht nur das Glück von jenem dem geholfen wurde, sondern auch das eigene… also verstärkt man im Grunde den anderen und sich selbst. Das Mitgefühl erfordert Weitsicht um nicht dort zu helfen wo keine Hilfe gebraucht oder erwünscht ist. Nehmen wir einen kleinen Jungen der Holz hackt. Glauben wir das diese Aufgabe zu schwer für Ihn ist, und hacken das Holz für ihn ohne zu fragen können wir einen Fehler machen. Vielleicht hat er darum gebettelt es tun zu dürfen, weil er sich gegenüber seinem Vater als ein Stück erwachsener präsentieren wollte Es kann schaden anrichten zu Mitfühlend zu sein, der Gläubige lernt zu unterscheiden, wo ist es meine Pflicht zu helfen… und wo lasse ich es sein. Wer diese Weißheit in sein Herz lässt erwächst zu wahrer Stärke… und es ist ein ewiger Test an das selbst. :Anmerkung :Viele Rollenspieler in World of Warcraft neigen dazu das Licht bei Ihren menschlichen Charakteren abzulegen und zu verneinen. Das ist wenn man sich auf das Lore bezieht ein klarer Fehler. Das Licht ist ein von Kind auf gelehrter und wichtiger Bestandteil der Fantasy Menschen in Warcraft. Vom einfachen Bauern bis hin zum obersten Spion wie Matthias Shaw ist das Licht etwas an das der Mensch mit ganzem Herzen glaubt und wofür er allerhöchsten Respekt hegt. Das Licht ablegen funktioniert nicht so einfach. Wird z.B. die Familie des Charakters getötet wird er nicht auf das Licht spotten, sondern selbst dafür kämpfen das es anderem nicht wie ihm ergeht. Das Licht ist neben einer Religion, eine Lebenseinstellung und das massive Zusammengehörigkeits Gefühl der Menschen und Zwerge. Sie stehen am Licht stark und edel und es bedarf einer Kathastrophe von biblischem Ausmaß um einem Menschen den Glauben an das Licht zu nehmen, was im Endeffekt nichts anderes bedeutet als das dieser Mensch den Glauben an sich selbst verliert. Warlocks in der Gemeinschaft der Menschen: Schwarze Magie ist etwas über das man nicht gerne spricht. Jeder ist sich der Tatsache, dass sie existiert und auch gewirkt wird sicher. Offiziell gibt es in den Königreichen der Menschen keine Hexerei, ebenso wie es z.B. kein Krokodil in den Kanälen gibt und das der König auch nicht entführt wurde sondern „nur“ auf einer diplomatischen Mission ist. Der politische Apparat der Städte ist durchwachsen von korrupten Elementen, welche versuchen die Kontrolle über die letzte große Stadt der Menschen zu übernehmen. Das geschwächte innerpolitische System ist gerade zu wie geschaffen für Warlocks sich unter den Menschen zu bewegen, einen Standort in den Städten zu errichten und Ihren „Studien“ nachzugehen. Es wagt niemand sich gegen die Hexer zu stellen, die Stadtwache weis über die Hexer bescheid, tut aber ohne offenen Befehl nichts gegen diese Art von Magie. Einen solchen Befehl zu vermeiden haben die Warlocks elegant gelöst in dem nicht korrupte Elemente einfach „beiseite“ geschafft werden. (Quelle als Beweis: Questreihe um Lord Wishok in Stormwind). Warlocks sind keine Verbrecher, aber auch keine akzeptierte Gruppierung, da sie wider den Moralvorstellungen der Menschen handeln. Ein Warlock kämpft nicht nach den Regeln der Gesellschaft. Seine Magie ist brutal, wild und schadet sich selbst und seiner Umgebung. Wie in der Philosophie des Lichtes oben beschrieben ist es ein klarer Frevel einmal: *Sich selbst zu schaden (was man durch Dinge wie Aderlass und Höllenfeuer ab und an als Hexer gern tut…) *seine Gier und seinen Machthunger auszuleben. *seinem Gegner die Seele stiehlt. (Erinnerung: Lektion des Respektes: Schade nicht dem das Du selbst schätzen würdest wäre es Deins…) Die Beschwörung von Dämonen selbst wird wohl spätestens seit dem dritten Krieg nicht mehr als besonders belustigend angesehen. Aber auch wenn hier gilt: Es gibt kein Gesetz dagegegen und solange die Warlocks Ihre Bestien unter Kontrolle haben sind sie auf den Straßen geduldet. Die letzten „wirklichen“ Gesetze gegen die Hexerei gingen mit Dalaran unter. Dort gab es definitiv empfindliche Strafen gegen die Hexerei! (Beleg: Warcraft: Tag des Drachen) Dennoch werden Warlocks, berechtigterweise, gefürchtet und zum Teil auch gehasst. Die menschlichen Paladine und Priester sehen in der Gestalt eines Warlocks jemanden der seiner Umgebung und vor allem sich selbst nichts Gutes tut. Der Warlock steht gegen das Licht und die Lektionen und Tugenden die damit verwoben sind und muss deswegen bekehrt werden. Hexenverbrennungen selbst hat es in der Geschichte von Warcraft nicht gegeben. Der Spruch: „We found a witch, may we burn her?“ stammt von einem Arbeiter aus Warcraft drei… und kann deswegen als Bauernregel abgelegt werden. :Anmerkung :Warlock |= Witch :Ein Warlock ist wie z.B. ein Magier oder ein Nekromant ein Arkanist. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Machtgewinnung und der Versklavung der Dämonen. Seine Flüche und Kräfte sind darauf ausgelegt zu töten, das schnell und effektiv. Während Witches in der alt irdischen Mytologie Krankheiten über das Land bringen, kleine Kinder entführen und auf@@!*#@n und mit Ihren Flüchen Unheil über Städte bringen. Beide „Arten“ gleichzusetzen ist schwer, wenn nicht gar falsch. Warlocks in der Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen Die Nachtelfen haben gegenüber jeder Art von arkaner Magie einen tief verwurzelten Groll. Rückblickend auf die Geschehnisse in der Geschichte Kalimdor’s, Ihrer Bedeutung im ersten Urtums Krieg ist das recht verständlich. Die Nachtelfen halten die arkane Magie für falsch und das gilt ebenso für Magier sowie eben für Warlocks. Sie sehen welche Kräfte die Natur birgt, fördern diese und geben die Lehren weiter. Die Moral der Nachtelfen konzentriert sich auf Elune, die Mondgöttin: Facetten einer Göttin Elune wurde von den Nachtelfen und anderen Völkern seit uralten Zeiten als Patronin der Heilung, des Friedens und der Toleranz verehrt. Doch die Mondmutter ist keine Göttin, die Frieden um jeden Preis fordert oder fördert. Eine der Facetten dieser Göttin ist die Nachtkriegerin, die der Legende zufolge die tapferen Gefallenen vom Schlachtfeld aufnimmt und sie als Sterne über den Nachthimmel reiten lässt. Lange vor der Großen Teilung hat sich ein Priesterorden dem Dienst an Elune gewidmet. Der oberste Rang dieses Ordens nennt sich "Schwestern von Elune", und wie der Name schon anzeigt, gehören ihm nur Frauen an. Ihre Schlachtengesänge können Elunes Zorn auf den Feind herabrufen, und ihre Gebete heilen selbst die Schwerverletzten. Jenseits der Göttlichkeit: Frau und Mutter Elune wurde niemals in körperlicher Form auf Azeroth gesehen. Sie ist ebenso sehr eine Sammlung von Idealen wie eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Als mächtige und geistige Göttin ist sie im Grunde ein körperloses Wesen. Trotzdem wird sie oft als bezaubernd schöne Nachtelfin dargestellt, mit einem einfachen Platinreif und umgeben von einem silbernen Leuchten. Künstler bilden sie auch fast immer mit langem weißem Haar, alabasterfarbener Haut und Augen aus reinstem Mondlicht ab. Soweit bekannt ist, hatte Elune nur einen einzigen Geliebten: den Halbgott Malorne. Ihr gemeinsames Kind, Cenarius, erbte eine machtvolle Kombination aus der Liebe seiner Mutter zu allen Geschöpfen Azeroths und der Verbindung seines Vaters zum Smaragdgrünen Traum. Bei den Tauren gibt es eine Sage, die angeblich die Geschichte der Empfängnis von Cenarius erzählt. Die Verbindung zu Azeroth, der Natur und deren Schutz. Das ist es was die Nachtelfen antreibt. Magie ist etwas Gegensätzliches und sie sehen sie nicht gerne. Allerdings sind die Nachtelfen nicht dumm. Im dritten Krieg verbündeten sich die Elfen mit den Orcs und den Menschen. Und Tyrande Whisperwind selbst gab zu sich in Jaina und Thrall geirrt zu haben. ( Quelle: Finale Mission der Nachtelfenkampange, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos) Das erste was Dämonen oder deren Beschwörern von Nachtelfen nach Lore entgegenschlägt ist meist ein Schwert oder bestenfalls eine Faust. Nachtelfen sind nicht nett und lieb wie sie oft im Rollenspiel aufgrund ihrer Erscheinung dargestellt werden. Sie sind im Umgang mit Ihren Feinden kompromisslos und selten zu einer Diskussion bereit. Sie wissen ganz genau: Etwas das einst Kalimdor vernichtete und entzwei sprengte kann man nicht beherrschen und wenn man es tut, tut es das nur so lange es dazu bereit ist. Daher ist jeder Warlock ein ernstzunehmendes Risiko. Rollenspielerisch sollte man als Warlock nicht erwarten mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Eher sollte man misstrauen, sowie Haß und Abneigung erwarten und …'es als aufgeschlossener Rollenspieler noch zu fördern.' Warlocks in der Gesellschaft der Gnome Die Gnome sind ein extrem „''tolerantes''“ Volk was die Aufklärung, den technischen Fortschritt und die Entwicklung neuer magischer Technologien und Theorien angeht. Daher ist es nicht verwunderlich das die viele Gnomenmagier aus Neugier und Wissensdurst zu Warlock’s werden. Bei Gnomen ist es die Neugier die sie antreibt. Dabei ist die Reaktion auf einen Warlock höchst unterschiedlich. Bei dem einen ist er willkommen, ein netter Gesprächspartner mit interessanten Ideen, allerdings kann er auch im eigenen Volk erbitterte Feinde haben. Dabei ist anzumerken das Gnome vermutlich durch Ihre hohe Intelligenz am wenigsten, anfällig für die magische Korruption sind. Allerdings kann es auch genau anders herum sein. Viele Gnome haben einen Hang zum Größenwahnsinn und sind daher potentielle Opfer für die Korruption der arkanen Magie. Gnomische Moral Das was gut für alle ist, ist auch von allen als gut anzuerkennen. Dieser Satz trifft den Aufbau der gnomischen Gemeinschaft am besten. Ein Ding mag für einen Menschen oft Spielerei sein, für den Gnom ist es der Verdienst von Brot und seine Wissenschaft. Ein Ding mag witzig und übertrieben unnütz erscheinen, für einen Gnom ist es Lebensfreude und erstrebenswert. Gnome können auch kopfkratzend daneben stehen wenn der menschliche Paladin gerade über seinen Warlock Freund wettert, weil Magie doch Magie ist und es nur auf die Selbstbeherrschung und Wissen ankommt. Gnomische Lebenseinstellung ist locker, freundlich und Arbeitsbetont. Daher findet ein Warlock am ehesten unter Gnomen Freunde, sei es aus deren Neugier, einer Menge Wissen oder einfach nur aus Fröhlichkeit das da ein neuer Freund ist. Warlocks in der Gemeinschaft der Draenei Wer glaubt die silberne Hand ist der größte Feind der Hexerei, der irrt. Keine andere Rasse ist so sehr mit der Abscheu gegen alles Dämonische Verbunden wie die Draenei die seit tausenden Jahren von der brennenden Legion gejagt werden. Draenei sind wie die Menschen und Zwerge Jünger des heiligen Lichtes. Allerdings steht die gesamte Rasse dem Licht so nahe das alle es anrufen können, um Wunden zu heilen. Allerdings stehen die Draenei im Glauben etwas über den Menschen und Zwergen. Draenei hassen nicht. Draenei mahnen zur Achtsamkeit, sie tadeln den Nutzer der schwarzen Magie und werden aufrecht um die Seele des Nutzers beten. Und ja: Sie werden nicht zögern den Warlock zu töten sollte er die Kontrolle verlieren. Sämtliche Erklärungen zum Licht gelten ebenso für die Draenei, allerdings eine „Stufe“ intensiver und Verbundener.